Remember Us
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Edward was human he had a daughter; a secret that he has kept from everyone for almost 90 years. What happens when they move to New York and discover his secret through his descendants; the Hawkins family. Will the Cullens welcome the new additions or will the entire family be torn apart? All canon couples.
1. Off To New York

**A/N: In this story Twilight took place in the late 1990s, and this story takes place after 9/11 in New York. It's also an alternate ending and continuation to Remember Me in which Tyler isn't dead.**  
**Chapter 1: Off to New York**  
**Bella's POV**  
We were currently getting ready to go to New York right now. Carlisle had decided to go work in a hospital in New York to help the victims of that terrible terrorist attack that happened just a few days ago. He was so compassionate that he couldn't just stay here and do nothing knowing how many people were out there dying in need of assistance.  
"Bella it's almost time to leave, love" Edward said.  
"I know. I'm almost ready" I said.  
"Nessie!" I shouted.  
My 7/17 year old daughter skipped down the stairs.  
"Yes mom"  
"Are you almost ready? We leave in ten minutes" I said.  
"Yes mom. Where's Jacob and the pack? I don't want them to be late" she said.  
"Don't worry, they are on their way" I said.  
Jacob and the pack had decided to come along claiming that they can help search for victims. I think Jacob had an another motive for moving; Nessie. Those two have been inseparable since her sixth birthday when she resembled a 16 year old.  
Once we got to New York we were all going to enroll in NYU, none of us had ever been to that college, and it would be Nessie's first time in any college and she was ecstatic. It's amazing that we were still able to get classes, but I guess when you have as much money as we do anything is possible.  
Once the pack got there we all left to the airport. They had a lot of security going on right now, and I was sure that it would remain this way for a very long time.  
"Ready to start a new adventure love?" Edward asked.  
"Yes" I answered.  
At that time I didn't know just how much this adventure was going to change my life, all of our lived for eternity.  
**Please Review**


	2. Edward Look Alike

**Chapter 2: Edward Look Alike**

**Bella's POV**

Once we got to New York city about five hours later we saw the devastation immediately. It was such a horrific sight. It's hard to believe that humans can be so evil towards each other.  
"How horrible" gasped Nessie.  
I went over to her. "I know sweetie, I know" I said.  
"Lets go everyone. We need to set up at home before I head to the hospital" Carlisle said.  
"Come on Nessie" I said pulling on her.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just a horrible sight to see" I said.  
"I know" he said.  
Everyone was unusually quiet on the ride home.  
We unpacked everything as fast as possible.  
"I'm going over to the hospital now. Would anyone like to come? I might need some help since I have to work at human pace" Carlisle asked.  
"I'll go" I answered. I wanted to do whatever I could to help those poor people.  
"Okay let's go" he said.  
It was sad to see the hospital overflowing with victims. A lot of them were moaning or screaming in pain.  
"Hi I'm Dr. Cullen" Carlisle said to the man in charge.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Franklin" he said.  
"Who's this?" he asked indicating towards me.  
"This is my daughter Bella. She's going to help me" Carlisle said.  
"That's good. We can use the extra hands" Dr. Franklin said.  
"Anyways, just help whoever you can" he added.  
As we were searching for someone my jaw dropped when I saw him.  
"Carlisle look" I said. When he looked at the person I was pointing at he dropped his pen and paper; something I've never seen a vampire do.  
"He looks exactly like Edward" I said.  
"Oh my" was all he could say as we headed towards Edward's cone.  
"How is this possible? He looks just like him" Carlisle asked.  
"I don't know" I answered.  
His breathing was extremely shallow and his heartbeat was so low that a vampire could barely hear it.  
"How can we help him?" I asked.  
"We can't. He's dead, his heartbeat just stopped and his breathing stopped" he said.  
"No it hasn't" I said. I could still faintly hear both.  
"Yes he is" I stated.  
"No, Bella he's not. Now I'm taking him to the morgue, so we can help the ones who can still be saved" Carlisle said sternly.  
"He is alive! I can still hear..." Carlisle cut me off. "Bella, stop this right now. Even if he was still alive, which he isn't, he'd still be close to death and there would be nothing we could do to save him" Carlisle said with a mean look on his face.  
After Carlie left the morgue, I snuck in there.  
I honestly don't even know why I care suddenly cared about him so much. I mean he is just a stranger.  
As I looked at him I knew I had to do something. It wasn't fair to let him die like this. He probably had a girlfriend or wife that loved him dearly. Maybe he had kids of his own that would miss him so much. His parents would be devastated. Maybe he had a little brother or sister that idolized him. Maybe he was his/her protector. He would or she would really miss him. This young man, whoever he was could tell his family our secret so he'd never have to move or leave them.  
It was clear what I had to do. I've never done this before so I wasn't sure how easy it would be, but I was running out of time.  
I bent down closer and closer to his neck. I felt the texture of his skin before my razor sharp teeth sliced through his neck. His blood tasted good, but I remembered who I was and what i was trying to do and I stopped.  
He let out an ear piercing scream letting me know that the venom was beginning to spread.

**Please Review**


	3. Who Is He?

**Chapter 3: Who Is He?**

**Bella's POV**

I just sat there as my Edward look alike continued to scream out in pain. Soon the screaming had attracted Carlisle's attention.  
"Bella what...?" he started to ask before he caught sight of the young man in front of me.  
"But, he was dead. How?" he asked looking at me confused.  
"I told you he wasn't dead. I could still hear his heart beating and breathing" I said.  
Carlisle looked at me completely amazed.  
"I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have believed you" he said.  
"Your not mad at me for turning him?" I asked.  
"No, you saved a dying man. I can never be mad for that" Carlisle said.  
"What am I going to do? I have to get him out of here. Eventually someone is going to notice his screaming" I said.  
"You'll have to cover his mouth so he can't scream and I'll sneak back into the hospital" he said.  
"Okay"  
It wasn't very easy but we finally got him out of the hospital thirty minutes later.  
When we got home the family was already there waiting for us.  
When they saw the person we had with us they could not stop staring at him.  
"He looks just like me" Edward said.  
"Why did you turn him Carlisle?" Edward asked.  
"It wasn't me, it was Bella. I have to get back before they notice I'm gone" he said and then disappeared.  
"Why did you turn him Bella?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I just felt like I had to save him, out of everyone he was the one I just had to turn" I said.  
"He good be my twin" Edward said.  
"That'll be the story from now on. You are both identical twins" I said.  
"What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?" Edward asked.  
"The truth. We have to tell him about us, and we have to keep an eye on him because we don't want him to become a crazed newborn" I said.  
"Yes, I know"  
"He looks just like you daddy" Renesmee said when she saw the unconscious man.  
"Where'd you find him?" she asked.  
"The hospital"  
For three days he kept screaming like this until he stopped and opened his blood red eyes.  
**Please Review  
A/N: The next chapter will be longer! I promise!**


	4. Newborn Tyler

**Chapter 4: Newborn Tyler**

**Tyler's POV**

I writhed in agony for what seemed like an eternity before I felt the pain slowly start to fade away. As it started to fade it seemed like the pain was concentrating on one vital organ in my body; my heart.

The fire was searing through my veins as my heart pumped harder and faster against it. My heart stuttered twice before stopping completely.

I opened my eyes and I was shocked at the clarity of my vision. What happened to me? I could hear people talking in the distance, like suddenly my hearing was magnified.

I looked around the unfamiliar room and saw several people that I had never seen before. One of them looked exactly like me. They were all looking at me like they were expecting me to do something crazy.

"Who are you?" I asked. The blonde one was the one to answer "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and my adopted kids Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee. We are the Cullens" he said. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Tyler Hawkins" I said.

"There are several things we have to discuss Tyler. First of all how is your throat feeling?" he asked. "It's burning a lot" I said. "That's normal for what you are now" he said. "What am I?" I asked. "Look in the mirror" he said.

I did as he told me and I was shocked. My skin was so pale, and my eyes were blood red.

"What happened to me?" I asked. "I saved you by turning you into a vampire" the girl named Bella said. "Vampire?" I asked. "Yes, that burning you feel is a thirst for blood" Carlisle explained.

"Why are my eyes red and yours gold?" I asked. "The red color is their because your human blood lingers in your tissues. They will stay red if you feed on humans or turn gold if you feed on animals" he said.

Feed on humans? No, I will never do that. I can't kill anybody. "You have a choice, you can stay with our family or go off on your own. We ask that if you choose to stay with us that you feed on animals. We don't hurt humans" he said. "I'll stay with you guys. I don't won't to kill people so I have no problems with your diet" I said.

We can teach you everything about being a vampire, but first you need to hunt he said.

I enjoyed the speed, the strength, everything about being a vampire. The Cullens hunted with me to make sure they could stop me if I went after any human.

The most basic rule about being a vampire is that you cannot under any circumstances reveal our world to a human, not even by accident. You and the human would be in grave danger from the Volturi" Carlisle said. "What's a Volturi?" I asked. "They are basically vampire royalty. They enforce the law with no exceptions. Break that law and they might just kill you. They would want the human dead too, or to become a vampire" Edward explained. "Okay. This means I can't ever see my family again though. I won't be able to see Ally or Caroline. Ally is the girl I'm in love with, and Caroline is my sister" I said. "Unfortunately you can't" Carlisle words just shattered my unbeating heart.

Throughout the following months I learned a lot of things about vampires and I really enjoyed my vampire life. There was something missing though. My feelings for Ally were hugely magnified after my transformation. I also missed Caroline, my mom, my dad, heck, I even missed Aidan.

I was talking with Carlisle one day about five months after when something happened. Ally, Caroline and someone who was with them were in danger. I don't know how I knew but I did. I suddenly knew their exact location to. "I have to go Carlisle! My Family is in danger! They need me now!" I shouted frantically. "What are you saying?" he asked. "I need to go to them now!" I shouted. "Tyler wait...!" he shouted but it was too late, I was already off to save my girls and whoever was with them. The last thing I heard Carlisle say was "He's got a gift. He's a protector"

I had learned all about vampire's extra gifts. Carlisle believed that our strongest traits were enhanced as vampires and some became extra gifts. I was always extremely protective of the people I cared about. That's why I defended Caroline from those girls at school a few months ago. No one messed with the people I loved and got away with it. Maybe I had a gift; which told me when someone I loved needed protecting.

I got to the alley and I saw that several men were robbing them at gun point. I also noticed that Ally was pregnant. It looked like they had gone shopping for baby stuff. One of the man cocked the gun threateningly before screaming "Hand over everything now" They dropped their wallets and just clung onto each other. "I said everything!" the man shouted indicating to their bags.

I ran over there at human pace and I grabbed the man by the throat strangling the oxygen from his lungs. "Get the hell away from them now! How dare you! How dare all of you. All of you are lowlife pieces of scum for threatening a kid and a pregnant woman. You guys are not even man enough to threaten someone who has a chance of fighting back!" I growled. I threw the man onto the floor and they all scurried away like the rats they are.

"Tyler?" Ally said questioningly. I turned around slowly. "Tyler! Oh Tyler it is you!" Caroline and Ally shouted happily before running up to me. "How are you alive? Why are you so cold and pale? Why do you have gold eyes?" Ally and Caroline kept asking. "I'm afraid I can't tell you" I said. "I guess it doesn't matter! You're back!" Ally said. I eyed her baby bump before she said "I'm pregnant with your daughter Tyler"

"I'm going to be a dad?" I asked. "Yes you are" she said. I felt myself smiling from ear to ear before I picked her up and kissed her. I rested my hand on her stomach and I felt my daughter kick my hand gently. I would cry if I could.

I couldn't help but ask myself 'What am I going to do now? How will I keep the secret now, because everyone would find out that I'm alive now'

**Please Review**


	5. Nothing but Mythology

**Chapter 5: Nothing but Mythology**

**Ally's POV**

Ever since Tyler's death five months ago nothing has ever been the same for me. I cry myself to sleep every single night just hoping that by some miracle I will wake up in his arms again. It never happens though, and it never will again.

Tyler's family has not been the same since that fateful day either. Caroline was the most affected because he was the one that she was closest to. Caroline and I have really bonded and become extremely close now.

Tyler used to say that our fingerprints never fade from the lives we touch. He left a very special mark on me. I found out that I was pregnant a month after he died. It was a very bittersweet thing for me. It was sad because Tyler would never meet his baby, but at the same time, I was able to keep a part of him.

His family was very happy to hear the news. They were also very happy that they would have their own little piece of Tyler. Even my dad was happy for me.

Today was the day that I was going to find out the gender. I left the apartment that I now lived in to go het Caroline. Caroline insisted on going to every single appointment with me. I lived having that girl come along with me. She was so sweet, adorable and smart. She somehow made me feel closer to Tyler.

When I pulled up to her house she was already there waiting for me. "Hi Ally. I'm ready to find out if I'm going to have a niece or nephew" she said. "You and me both" I said. "Let's go then" I said. "I think afterwards we should go shopping for some stuff for the baby since we'll will know now if it's a boy or a girl" she said. "You know what kid? That's a great idea. It'll be a way for us to celebrate" I said.

We got to the doctor's office in twenty minutes. We were waiting for awhile before I was called in. These appointments were always hard for me because I just wished so badly that Tyler could be here.

The doctor put the cold gel on my stomach and before I knew it I could see my baby on the screen.

"Congratulations, it looks like a very healthy baby girl" she said. Caroline and I started crying tears of happiness at the same time. I was having a girl; Tyler's daughter.

"When will I start to feel her move?" I asked. I was starting to get worried that I hadn't felt her kick once yet. "You should feel her move any time now" she said. "Everything looks good. You can come back in a couple of weeks" she added.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a niece. She'll be beautiful and smart just like her parents" Caroline said as we left. "Thanks, but I think some of her looks and brains will come from her Aunt too" I said. "Thanks Ally" I said.

We went to several stores and bought a lot of the essentials like diapers, bottles and clothes. Who knew there was so much clothes to choose from.

"What about this?" Caroline asked as she held up a beautiful pink dress. "I love it. It's so beautiful" I said. "What do you think about these princess themed pajamas?" I asked. "I think they are beautiful and she will love them" she said. "What about toys? She needs toys. I think she has enough clothes to last her a few years now" Caroline said and we both laughed. "You're right, she will need some toys" I said.

After buying numerous toys and clothes and other baby stuff we decided to go have lunch at Tyler's favorite diner. It was within walking distance so we decided to just walk there with all of our stuff.

We were walking down an alley when we heard the clicking of a gun. We both froze in fear."Turn around slowly" the man said. We both did as we were told and we saw several men right behind us and one had a gun pointed at us. Memories from the night my mother was killed flashed through my mind at that moment. Was I destined to die the same way? No, I couldn't die. I was carrying a baby. I needed to live for this baby. I looked at Caroline and I saw fear written all over her face. We couldn't die. Not now, not this way.

"Hand over everything now" the man ordered. We both took out our wallets and dropped them. "I said everything!" the man shouted indicating to our purchases. No, I didn't want to give this man the stuff that was meant for mine and Tyler's baby. These people could take what they wanted but not my baby's things.

Caroline and I just clung on tightly to each other.

The gun looked so menacingly enough that I thought I should just give him everything anyway.

Suddenly a man appeared and grabbed the guy by the throat. He was pale, extremely pale, but he still looked just like my Tyler.

"Get the hell away from them now! How dare you! How dare all of you. All of you are lowlife pieces of scum for threatening a kid and a pregnant woman. You guys are not even man enough to threaten someone who has a chance of fighting back!" It sounded like he was growling at them. He threw the man on the floor and they all ran away.

"Tyler?" I said still not completely sure it was him. He turned around slowly. There was no mistake, it was him. Even though he now how had gold eyes I recognized him. "Tyler! Oh Tyler it is you!" Caroline and I both shouted before running up to him. Caroline and I kept asking him about his gold eyes, and pale skin. We also asked him how he was alive. He just said that he couldn't tell us. I had a feeling he was hiding something. He looked at my stomach so I said "I'm pregnant with your daughter Tyler"

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked. "Yes you are" I said. He smiled from ear to ear before picking me up in his ice cold arms. He placed his hand on my stomach and I felt my daughter move for the first time. She had kicked me right where his hand was. He looked close to tears.

"I hadn't felt her move yet" I said. "You haven't?" he asked. "No, that was the first time" I said tearfully. He just hugged me tighter and kissed me.

"I have to go, but I'll be back" he vowed. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I can't say, but I will be back" he said before leaving.

So many questions, so little answers.

"We have to tell everyone now" Caroline said. "I know, we'll call everyone over lunch and tell them we need to have a family meeting later" I said.

"Something about him seemed different though" I said. "I know. He's so cold, pale, and gold eyes? I wonder what's... Wait a sec" Caroline said and she pulled out the Greek Mythology book that Tyler had given her. She flipped it over to the 'V' section of the book and then to the page that read 'vampire'. "It says that pale and cold are two of the major signs that someone is a vampire. The other telltale signs are the change in eye color. A vampire will have red eyes if he feeds on humans and gold if he feeds on animals. They also have enhanced speed strength, as well as enhanced senses. It seems strange but Tyler meets a lot of these requirements. I think it's a coincidence because vampires don't exist" Caroline said. "I agree. It's a very strange coincidence, but you're right it's nothing but mythology" I said.

**Please Review  
I really needed to write that chapter to distress today. I've been having a really bad day. It started when I realized that my grandpa accidentally took my car keys and lost them. Now, I have no idea where they are. Also, I went to visit that same grandpa today and I realized he bought a new Kindle which he wanted me to teach him how to use it so he literally dropped it on my lap as soon as I sat down, instead of handing it to me like a normal person. He wanted me to set up for him and teach him how to use it within like 5 minutes when I've never used a Kindle a day in my life (I'm loyal to IPads), which I found very annoying. Also, my mom has been in a bad mood all day and she's been taking it out on me all day. I'm so glad I have the house to myself right now. It's just been one of those days where everything just seems to go bad.**

**Sorry, I had to vent**


	6. A Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 6: A Truth is Revealed**

** Tyler's POV**

Once I was able to I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen household. I needed to figure out what I was going to do now. I couldn't just stay out of Ally's life now that I knew that she was pregnant with my baby. I just couldn't do that.

"Tyler what's wrong?" asked Carlisle once he saw the expression on my face. "I need to talk to everyone now Carlisle" I said. "Okay son" he said.

Once I was in the living room I saw that everyone was already gathered there. No doubt that they heard what I had just told Carlisle.

"What's wrong Tyler? Carlisle already told us about your gift. Did you get to them on time?" Bella asked

"Yes, that's not the problem. One of them was my girlfriend. She's pregnant with my baby. I can't just stay away from her now" I said. "You don't have a choice. You have to stay away to your family safe" Carlisle said. "But now they are all going to know that I'm alive and what about my baby?" I said. "They will all be safer without you in the picture" Carlisle said. "I can't just leave her and my knows I'm alive and What type of person would I be if I just left them?" I said. "I forbid you from ever making contact with them again!" Carlisle demanded.

I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I went through the same thing when I had to leave my one year old daughter" Edward said. "Oh crap..." Edward said slowly and carefully as everyone stared at him dumbfounded. "Edward, what do you mean one year old daughter?!" Bella demanded. "Well, um, I..." was all he managed to get out.

"Edward is there something that you would like to share with us?" Carlisle asked sternly. "Edward, answer my question!" Bella demanded.

"I met a girl back in 1915. Her name was Jasmine. We fell in love. In 1917 we had a daughter and we named her Isabella Masen. I left both of them after I was changed.

"You never bothered to mention this to me! How could you not tell me that you had a daughter! How could you lie to me like that! Isabella?! Seriously! Is that why you were attracted to me? Because I had the same name as your daughter?! How could you Edward!" Bella screamed before lunging at him. It took Emmett and Jasper to pull her off of him.

This was an unexpected turn of events. Wait a second. Isabella Masen? It couldn't be! Could it? "Edward, was her middle name Elizabeth? Was she from Chicago?" I asked.

Edward looked extremely shocked. "Yes her middle name was Elizabeth and she is from Chicago. Why?" he asked. "Because that's my grandmother. She mentioned having a father named Edward Masen who died in the Spanish flu epidemic. She moved to New York in the late 40s and married my grandfather, and took his last name Hawkins. She still lives here today" I said.

Everyone continued to stare at Edward and I. "Well that explains the resemblance" Carlisle said.

"Get out of here now! I don't want to look at any of Edward's freaking descendants from the bastard I never even knew about" Bella snarled. "Don't you ever speak that way about my family again!" I shouted as I prepared to launch myself at her.

Renesmee and Jacob stepped between us and stopped us from fighting. "Calm down Tyler. And mom, how can you call an innocent child a bastard? It's not her fault or Tyler's fault that dad was stupid enough not tell you about his other child" she said as she turned towards her father who stood there speechless.

Bella's expression softened before saying "I'm sorry Tyler. I didn't mean that. I'm just angry right now" she said. "I understand Bella" I replied. She left without another word to anyone.

I also left. I needed to clear my head. I left too, I was going to see Ally again. Carlisle is crazy if he thinks he can forbid me from doing anything.

**Please Review**


	7. Freaky

**Chapter 7: Freaky**

**Tyler's POV**

I heard someone quickly approaching me from behind. I turned around and I saw Edward coming after me. "You're not going to stop me from seeing them Edward" I said. "I know. I coming with you. I'm still in the doghouse with Bella. She said she doesn't want me in a 50 mile radius of her for now. Also, I want to meet my family" he said. "Well, okay then. How am I going to explain my disappearance though? How am I going to explain my change?" I asked. "You can say you were in a coma which you just came out of. It's best to try to avoid questions about your looks" he said.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked. "Not that great. She's really mad right now. I was stupid though, I should have told her about my daughter" he said. "I agree, that was a very stupid move. Why'd you do it?" I asked. "I didn't tell anyone because it hurt to talk about her. I wasn't happy again until I found Bella. I was afraid that if I told Bella she wouldn't want me anymore knowing that I had been with someone else" he said.

We got to Ally's house but we realized that she wasn't there. So instead we went to my mom's house where we could see everyone including Aidan gathered there in the living room through the window.

I rang the doorbell once. I heard footsteps approach the door before it opened revealing Caroline. She dropped the painting she was holding and it shattered as she stared at Edward and I. Her eyes widened with shock as she kept staring at us unmoving.

"Caroline, who was...?" Ally asked before she spotted us. She went as still as a statue and the ice cream bowl she was holding slipped from her hands.

"What is going on in here?" my dad asked as everyone else joined us. Everyone was silenced when they saw us.

Caroline was the first to speak "This is really freaky. Which one of you is the real Tyler?" she asked slowly.

Edward and I looked at each other as we realized that we forgot one little but very important detail when we made the decision to both come here.

**Please Review**


	8. Questions

**Chapter 8: Questions**

**Tyler's POV**

My family continued to stare at the both of us. "I'm Tyler" I announced and everyone looked at me still looking skeptical. Then it hit me; the Tattoo of Michael's name. I pulled down my shirt to reveal it.

"Tyler! It is you!" nearly everyone shouted. "I couldn't believe it when Caroline and Ally told us what happened earlier. But, it's really you!" mom shouted. "Good to have you back son!" dad shouted. "I missed you. You were like my brother!" Aidan added.

"Can you please explain your clone here? Did you have a twin that we didn't know about?" Aidan asked. "No Aidan" I said. "Who is he? Why are you two identical to the very core?" Ally asked. "This is Edward Cullen, a very good friend of mine. I don't know why we look so much alike" I said. "It's nice meeting you all. Tyler talks about you constantly" Edward said. "Why didn't you come back Tyler?" dad asked. "I was in a coma. I just came out not to long ago. Edward's father is my doctor. I'm under strict orders to stay with him for now" I said.

"Why are both of you're eyes gold? Why are your skins so pale? I mean you two don't have a single difference besides that tattoo Tyler. Everything is way to strange" mom asked. "I'm afraid that we can't answer that" Edward answered for me.

"Why not? I think we all need answers. I mean you guys could he twins or clones for christ sakes! Why did you change so much physically Tyler?" Aidan asked.

"I'm afraid that we cannot say anything" I said. Everyone just looked highly suspicious.

"Well it's good to have you back Tyler. Even if you are keeping secrets" mom said.

"Tyler are you going to stay?" asked Caroline. "I'm sorry. I have to go back" I said. "You will come back though, right?" Ally asked. "Yes, I will come back" I said.

"We love you Tyler, and we are just happy that you are alive" dad said. "Thanks dad" I said. He came and hugged me. "Wow! You're freezing" he said. "Yeah, I know" I said. "It's nice to meet you to Edward" he said. "Thanks Mr. Hawkins" Edward. "Call me Charles. Any friend of Tyler's is a friend of mine" dad said. "I look forward to getting to know you better. All of you" Edward said to everyone.

The doorbell rang again and dad went to answer this time. "Who are you?" dad asked. I saw that it was Jacob and his pack. I got along very well with all of them and I considered them family. "I'm Jacob and this is Seth and Leah. We are looking for Tyler Hawkins and Edward Cullen. Are they here?" Jacob asked. "Yes they are. Come in" dad said.

They came into the living room where we all were. Except Aidan who was in the kitchen now.

Their eyes scanned everyone in the living room. Once Seth's eyes met Caroline's he stopped. He kneeled down as he kept eye contact with her. He reminded me of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Nobody said anything. Edward, Jacob and Leah froze. They must know what's going on. I was planning on asking as soon as possible.

"Why did it suddenly go quiet in here?" Aidan asked when he came back. Everyone's eyes snapped to him. When Leah made eye contact with him, she kneeled down in front if him too. Just like Seth with Caroline. She also had a glowing look like Seth had.

"Oh my god. This can't be happening" Edward said. "What?" I asked. "I'll explain later. Or maybe they can"he said.

"We came to tell you that Carlisle is looking for the both of you and he's not happy at all" Jacob said. That's not good.

"We better go" I said. "So soon?" Everyone said. "Yes, but I'll be back" I said. When we got to the doorway we saw Carlisle already there waiting with a furious look on his face.

Not good!

**Please Review**


	9. So Much Trouble

**Chapter 9: So Much Trouble**

**Tyler's POV**

I don't think that I have ever seen Carlisle look so furious before. By the look on Edward's face I'd say that he felt the same way. This could only mean one thing. We were both in trouble, HUGE trouble.

"Both of you are coming home this instant!" Carlisle shouted. "Who are you?" asked Ally. She sounded scared and every single part of me wanted to protect her.

Carlisle's face softened up a little "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Sorry to have intruded but I've been looking for these two" he said and sent a glare our way.

Everyone had appeared in the hallway by now. "Excuse me but I'm not understanding something. Did they do something wrong?" mom asked. "Yes" he answered giving no further explanation. "We need to go now. That goes for Jacob, Leah, and Seth as well" he said.

With that we left my extremely confused looking family behind.

Once we were out of earshot of any humans our verbal beat down began. "What the hell were you two idiots thinking?! Do you not realize what you've done?!" he roared. "I just wanted to visit my family and Edward chose to come along" I said. "Tyler I forbade you from seeing them! Or did you forget?! I'm sure you didn't because of your perfect memory! And Edward, what the hell were you thinking by joining him?! Didn't you two realize the consequences of your actions?! Surely you two aren't stupid enough to realize that you both can pass as identical twins! Don't you think that just might make your family just a little suspicious Tyler?! How is it that you both didn't realize that?! Honestly I'm amazed at your sheer stupidity! Jacob, Leah, Seth what were you all doing there ! You had no business there!" Carlisle went on like this for a long time. He kept on screaming at us until we had gotten home, and then everyone joined in and started screaming at us too.

It was awhile before everyone finally stopped screaming at us. "What are we going to do now? Thanks to this pair of idiots our secret won't be safe. They'll figure out that we are vampires" Alice hissed. "No, they won't. We'll just have to move again" Carlisle said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Leah and Seth imprinted on Aidan and Caroline" Jacob said. "What's imprinting?" I asked. "It's how we find are soul mates. It's how we find the person we are meant to be with. The first time we make eye contact with our imprints it's like gravity moves, suddenly it's not the earth holding you anymore, your imprint does and only he or she matters anymore. When we make eye contact for the first time we kneel in front of them" he explained. So Leah imprinted on Aidan and Seth on Caroline. Wait a second soul mates! Caroline has no say in the matter! I was angry!

"You imprinted on my sister!" I roared before lunging for Seth's throat. Leah and Jacob phased to protect him. Meanwhile Edward and Bella held me back. Renesmee decided to station herself between us to keep us all from tearing each other's heads off. Meanwhile everyone else was busy holding us back.

Suddenly the door opened revealing my parents, Caroline, Aidan and Ally with various expressions on their faces as they stared at us as we froze in the various attack positions we were currently in.

No one moved.

**Please Review**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out**

**Ally's POV**

We were currently all gathered at Tyler's parent's house telling them about what happened. They had a very difficult time excepting what happened even though Caroline and I both confirmed that he was alive. I could tell that they wouldn't believe us until they saw Tyler for themselves.

"He is alive. We saw him" I said. "I don't think so sweetie. I think you just saw someone who looked like him and you just miss him so much that you believe it's him. I'm afraid to believe you, because if you're wrong I'll be so devastated" Diane said. "Besides the changes you are describing is impossible. Cold and pale skin? Gold eyes? no person can change that much" Charles added."Mom, dad it's true. He said it himself that he's Tyler" Caroline said. "I'm sorry girls, but it's just not possible. There's no way that Tyler can be alive" Aidan added.

I just sighed in defeat as I started eating the ice cream that Diane gave me. She had a stock of ice cream stores just for me here since I've had a really strong sugar craving throughout my pregnancy.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Caroline said as she carried the painting she had just finished framing. A second later I heard the painting shatter.

Silence. I got up to see what was going on over there. "Caroline, who was...?" I started to ask before I spotted... two Tylers? Two Tylers! What the hell is going on here! These two were identical to the very core. Each of them an exact copy of my Tyler. In my shock the ice cream bowl slipped from my hands and met the same fate as Caroline's painting.

"What is going on here?" Charles asked as everyone joined us. They all froze as well as they stared at the two Tylers in front of us.

After a minute Caroline said "This is really freaky. Which one of you is the real Tyler?" That's exactly what I wanted to know and freaky doesn't even begin to cover it.

They both stared at each other as if they had just realized something important.

"I'm Tyler" the one on the left said. I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not and everyone else looked the same way. Them he revealed his tattoo of Michael's name.

"Tyler! It is you!" nearly everyone shouted. "I couldn't believe it when Caroline and Ally told us what happened earlier. But, it's really you!" Diane shouted. "Good to have you back son!" Charles shouted. "I missed you. You were like my brother!" Aidan added.

Then Aidan asked the question that was no doubt on everyone's mind. "Can you please explain your clone here? Did you have a twin that we didn't know about?" "No Aidan" he said. "Who is he? Why are you two identical to the very core?" I asked. "This is Edward Cullen, a very good friend of mine. I don't know why we look so much alike" he said. I didn't believe him. I had the feeling I was missing something big. "It's nice meeting you all. Tyler talks about you constantly" Edward said. "Why didn't you come back Tyler?" Charles asked. "I was in a coma. I just came out not to long ago. Edward's father is my doctor. I'm under strict orders to stay with him for now" Tyler said.

"Why are both of you're eyes gold? Why are your skins so pale? I mean you two don't have a single difference besides that tattoo Tyler. Everything is way to strange" Diane asked. "I'm afraid that we can't answer that" Edward answered for me.

"Why not? I think we all need answers. I mean you guys could he twins or clones for christ sakes! Why did you change so much physically Tyler?" Aidan asked.

"I'm afraid that we cannot say anything" Tyler said which just made everyone look way more suspicious of him.

"Well it's good to have you back Tyler. Even if you are keeping secrets" Diane said.

"Tyler are you going to stay?" asked Caroline. "I'm sorry. I have to go back" he said. "You will come back though, right?" I asked. I couldn't bear to lose him again. "Yes, I will come back" he said.

"We love you Tyler, and we are just happy that you are alive" Charles said. "Thanks dad" Tyler said. He went and hugged him. "Wow! You're freezing" he said. I guess now they'll believe me about his physical differences. "Yeah, I know" he said. "It's nice to meet you to Edward" Charles said. "Thanks Mr. Hawkins" Edward said. "Call me Charles. Any friend of Tyler's is a friend of mine" Charles said. "I look forward to getting to know you better. All of you" Edward said to everyone.

The doorbell rang again and it was Charles that went to answer this time. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Jacob and this is Seth and Leah. We are looking for Tyler Hawkins and Edward Cullen. Are they here?" Jacob asked. "Yes they are. Come in" Charles said. Damn that boy called Jacob is so...wow" words can't even describe his physique. Hot doesn't even begin to cover it. If I wasn't so in love with Tyler I'd try to date this guy.

They came into the living room where we all were. Except Aidan who was in the kitchen now.

Their eyes scanned everyone in the living room. Once Seth's eyes met Caroline's he stopped. He kneeled down as he kept eye contact with her. He reminded me of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Nobody said anything. Edward, Jacob and Leah froze. They must know what's going on. What was that? Everyone looked confused.

"Why did it suddenly go quiet in here?" Aidan asked when he came back. Everyone's eyes snapped to him. When Leah made eye contact with him, she kneeled down in front if him too. Just like Seth with Caroline. She also had a glowing look like Seth had.

Aidan was speechless for once in his life as he looked at the glowing woman who only had eyes for him.

The silence was finally broken a few awkward moments later."We came to tell you that Carlisle is looking for the both of you and he's not happy at all" Jacob said.

"We better go" Tyler said. "So soon?" Everyone said. "Yes, but I'll be back" Tyler said.

We all followed them to the hallway where we were met with a blonde man who could only be Carlisle, and he looked furious.

"Both of you are coming home this instant!" Carlisle shouted. "Who are you?" I asked just to be sure. I was scared of the way he seemed so upset.

Carlisle's face softened up a little "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Sorry to have intruded but I've been looking for these two" he said and sent a glare towards them.

Everyone had appeared in the hallway by now. "Excuse me but I'm not understanding something. Did they do something wrong?" Diane asked. "Yes" he answered giving no

further explanation. "We need to go now. That goes for Jacob, Leah, and Seth as well" he said and then they left

"Does anyone else feel like they are missing something huge?" I asked. "Yes" everyone said at the same time. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "I think we should follow them. Maybe we'll find out what they're hiding" Caroline said. "I think she has a good idea" Aidan said. "I agree. I want to find out more about them" Diane said. "I'd like to know why those two look exactly alike" Charles added. "Me too" I said. "It's settled. We'll follow them" I said.

Once we all got into the car we went down the road they had gone. We spotted them but they didn't even hear us. Carlisle was screaming at them too loudly for any of them to hear us.

"What the hell were you two idiots thinking?! Do you not realize what you've done?!" Carlisle roared. "I just wanted to visit my family and Edward chose to come along" Tyler explained. "Tyler I forbade you from seeing them! Or did you forget?! I'm sure you didn't because of your perfect memory! And Edward, what the hell were you thinking by joining him?! Didn't you two realize the consequences of your actions?! Surely you two aren't stupid enough to realize that you both can pass as identical twins! Don't you think that just might make your family just a little suspicious Tyler?! How is it that you both didn't realize that?! Honestly I'm amazed at your sheer stupidity" he shouted.

I had to agree with him there. If you're going to keep a secret why would you do something that would most definitely cause suspicion?

He continued to shout at them the entire way to their house. Only to be met with more screaming. After sometime everyone finally calmed down.

It wasn't hard to spy on them because for some reason their entire house was made of glass.

What are we going to do now? Thanks to this pair of idiots our secret won't be safe. They'll figure out that we are vampires" some girl short pixie like girl said. Did she just say vampires? We all looked at each with growing confusion.

"No, they won't. We'll just have to move again" Carlisle said. It sounded like they all believed they were vampires. We all stared at each other not moving nor speaking.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Leah and Seth imprinted on Aidan and Caroline" Jacob said.

Caroline and Aidan looked scared at this piece of information. Probably because we didn't know what imprinting was. Can they stop confusing the hell out of us!

"What's imprinting?" Tyler asked. "It's how we find are soul mates. It's how we find the person we are meant to be with. The first time we make eye contact with our imprints it's like gravity moves, suddenly it's not the earth holding you anymore, your imprint does and only he or she matters anymore. When we make eye contact for the first time we kneel in front of them" he explained.

"We have soul..." Aidan and Caroline almost shouted. I quickly covered her mouth and Charles quickly covered Aidan's. "Do you two want us to get caught" I stated. "Sorry" they whispered.

"You imprinted on my sister!" Tyler suddenly screamed.'scaring the hell out of us as he lunged at Seth.

Several things happened at once. Suddenly Jacob, Leah, and Seth exploded into giant wolves. While several others held them back.

We slowly turned towards each other. We didn't know what was real or what to believe anymore. It seemed like reality had turned upside down for us.

Without thinking we ran to the door and opened it. Everyone froze in their fighting positions.

"Hhow longg have youu been here?" Tyler stuttered out as he slowly released one of the wolves he had captive. "We followed you here" I responded slowly.

Carlisle eyes widened in complete shock. "How? We should have been able to hear you" he said clearly shocked. "You were screaming so much and so loud that there was no way you'd be able to here anything coming at you" Diane said. "How much did you hear?" he asked. "Everything" Charles said."Is it true that you're vampires?" Caroline asked.

"We need to talk" Carlisle said.

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter so far. It took awhile to write. Writing is distressing for me. Which I really needed thanks to my teacher. I never thought a teacher could be so mean and rude when you ask them a question about a paper you have to write. Writing this and watching Remember Me helped me feel so much calmer now.**

**Anyways please review**


End file.
